Pour une nuit ou
by Calamithy
Summary: [Oneshot qui restera un oneshot lool] Une porte. Deux bishos. Une soirée du nouvel an. Duo a une décision à prendre... un truc sans prétention et sans prise de tête pour bien commencer l'année. Bonne année à tous !


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : One-shot, ROMANCE. Yaoi. Si ça pause un problème, passez à autre chose, tout simplement.**

**Rating : PG 13 pour vrai lime**

**Résumé : Un homme collé à une porte par un autre homme… le 31 décembre AC 204. Bonne résolution ?**

**Dédicace : A Ma Lunanamoi que j'aime très fort et à Petite poulpe na moi que j'aime aussi ! Cette fic est pour vous deux, pour nos sourires, nos rires à deux roupies, trois drachmes lol. Merci d'être vous et pour votre amitié. Bonne année mes choupettes !**

**C'est une fic toute douce de la nouvelle année que j'ai tapée hier sur le clavier qwerty de ma Lunanamoi (vive la suisse lool) ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas tapé dessus, dsl si ya des fautes en plus T-T.**

**Bonne année à tous et tout plein de bonheur !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Et j'ai récupéré l'internet à la maison donc la suite d'"au creux" arrivera prochainement !**

* * *

**

* * *

Pour une nuit ou…**

**23H57 **

**¤**

_C'est pas le moment…_

_Faut pas, _

_faut pas…_

Une porte.

- Laisse-moi entrer…

¤

Un murmure

_Tout bas,_

_tout bas..._

_Feu aux sens._

_Feu aux joues._

- ... s'il te plait…

_  
Faut pas ?_

Paupières closes.

Un dos collé au bois.

Un corps collé au ventre.

La peur oubliée

par un baiser volé.

Court.

Souffle coupé.

_Avoir une bouche aussi sensuelle, ça devrait être illégal…_

_Une voix douce, masculine : _

- Laisse-moi entrer…

- Faut pas… on ne doit pas…

_  
Faut pas ?_

Baiser de nouveau.

_Vêtements trop chauds, trop chauds…_

Corps en hiver,

_cœurs_ en hiver.

Peau aux Bahamas,

perle de sueur sur

un torse,

recouvert d'une chemise,

_recouverte d'un smoking,_

_recouverte d'un autre corps…_

Langue dans un cou.

Lentement.

Lascivement…

Mains qui foulent le tissus de soie noire,

qui se faufilent dans un pan de chemise

_pour toucher enfin la peau…_

Murmure à une oreille mordillée.

Une voix rauque, mutine :

- Et pourquoi on ne devrait pas… hmmm ?

¤

Frissons.

Pourquoi ils ne devraient pas… si seulement celui qui avait posé la question se rappelait pourquoi…

_Faux pas ?_

Et au lieu de répondre à son tortionnaire, il ne put que dire :

- Tu me donnes chaud…

- Enlèves tes vêtements alors…

¤

Réponse à tout ?

_Oui bien sûr… on n'en attendait pas moins de celui qui tentait le tenté_

_… peut-être moins de mots…_

- Oui… non, pas contre la porte ?

Le tenté avait du mal à retrouver ses esprits

avec celui qui mettait son corps à mal

et le cerveau en ébullition…

La voix qui répondit se fit plus suave encore,

Coquine :

- Alors laisse-moi entrer…

¤

Mouvement du bassin

Une fois.

_Deux fois..._

_Comment ne pas perdre la tête…_

Les mains sur la peau

_la peau du dos toute moite..._

essayent de se glisser

à l'intérieur du pantalon noir

ajusté.

_A peine de la place pour glisser quelques doigts..._

Juste au dessus d'une rondeur charnue.

_Une très belle paire de fesses._

A peine aux portes d'un petit paradis de douceur,

de sensualité

_et de sexe._

Le propriétaire des mains baladeuses avait envie de lui.

Très.

Et là…

- Laisse-moi entrer, Duo…

_¤_

_Cette voix… _

_Bon sang cette voix…_

Il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux,

qu'il le regarde.

_C'était dur…_

Lèvres prises cette fois en un baiser humide,

très,

au goût de champagne...

- Hmph… Hmm… hmmm...

¤

Pas le temps de parler.

Lèvres prises encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Mains frustrées de ne pouvoir aller plus loin sur le corps convoité.

Mains frustrées qui délaissent la peau pour remonter sur le tissus.

Corps qui se cambre presque malgré lui contre le doux tortionnaire.

Mains frustrées qui plongent dans une masse rassemblée en une tresse

imparfaite,

à moitié défaite.

_La faute à qui, hmm ?_

_¤_

Doigts frustrés qui glissent et qui plongent dans les mèches châtain…

Lèvres prises et reprises.

Lèvres enivrantes…

Peut-être ce champagne sur sa langue...

_sur la sienne aussi…_

_Mordillée, emprisonnée…_

S'il le regarde il va plonger…

¤

- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas entrer, Duo… tu en as envie autant que moi… tu as envie d'être avec moi… 

- …

- tu as envie de faire l'amour, ne dis pas le contraire…

- …

¤

Duo avait du mal à parler, ni même à penser.

C'était dur... avec ce specimen

qui lui avait couru après toute la nuit…

_

* * *

_**_

* * *

Flashback_ **

31 décembre AC 204

**21H00**

**¤  
**

_Ferrailleur, ferrailleur,_

_recycleur de métal et heureux de l'être_

_pas Preventers, non._

_Pas envie…_

_C'est bien de recycler la guerre pour en faire la paix,_

_Prendre des objets dangereux pour en faire des douceurs…_

_Parfois des jouets pour enfants…_

¤

Duo avait été invité par un ami gagnant sur toute la ligne.

_And the Winner is…_

_Blond comme les blés, beau comme un prince du désert._

Ami qui avait pour habitude d'inviter tous ses amis à sa table, chaque fin d'année pour faire la fête.

Ils étaient tous si occupés avec leur nouvelle vie… se voir au moins une fois était du luxe.

_Un luxe qu'ils faisaient en sorte de ne jamais louper._

_¤¤¤¤_

_Ils étaient tous là._

Ils étaient arrivé le jour-même :

Le ronchon très brun et de plus en plus beau, ainsi que son amie médecin.

Le clown mélancolique et sensuel, aux yeux émeraudes et aux doigts de fée – aux dires du "gagnant" –

Le garde du corps aux muscles d'acier et au regard bleu glacier,

si bleu.

_Si bleu…_

Ils étaient tous en smoking.

Mais l'homme de glace le portait si bien…

Et sa cavalière/protégée portait à ravir sa robe de soirée bleue,

accordée aux yeux du prince charmant.

_Comme toutes les années depuis_ _AC 197..._

_¤¤¤¤_

_Duo était loin de s'attendre à la tournure qu'aurait prise cette soirée..._

La jolie cavalière avait chuchoté quelques mots au creux de l'oreille de son chevalier d'un soir,

chevalier de toute une vie puisqu'il était son garde.

_Non ?_

Et au lieu de danser avec elle, comme à son _"habitude"…_

au lieu de rire avec elle et de lui adresser un regard sincère et quelques mots à l'apparence gentils,

_Il n'entendait que son sourire à elle avec toute cette musique…_

Heero était allé le voir lui, accoudé au bar.

Lui, qui l'avait observé du coin de l'œil, discrètement.

Suffisamment pour savoir que _"d'habitude"…_

_Il l'avait venu venir.  
_

_¤¤¤¤_

_Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier… _

Oups on n'était pas encore hier.

On était encore le 31 décembre

Mais quelques heures pouvaient définitivement changer la vie de quelqu'un…

Au point qu'il devait se rappeler quel jour on était...

¤¤

Il était donc accoudé au bar, 

_Lumières tamisées,_

_danseurs sur la piste..._

presque seul,

_des tabourets de bois étaient encore libres…_

sirotant une piña colada.

_"Comme d'habitude", comme chaque année..._

Des jeunes gens, hommes ou femmes, étaient venus le complimenter sur son smoking qu'il portait élégamment.

_"Comme d'habitude"…_

Sur sa natte qu'il avait longue et chatoyante

_"Comme d'habitude"…_

Et ses yeux qui étaient magnifiques,

et bleu violets, entre améthyste et saphir…

Et envoûtants

Et…

cetera…

Et…

Et Heero s'était assis à côté de lui, nonchalamment.

_

* * *

_

**  
22H15**

¤

- Ce tabouret est libre ?

- Ils le sont presque tous, Heero et… tu es déjà assis que je sache.

¤

Heero avait souri doucement,

Duo aussi, sans regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux…

_Et c'était parti…_

Et ils avaient échangé autres choses que des banalités,

rattrapant le temps perdu à ne plus se connaître, à se voir une fois par an…

Et ils avaient bu quelques coupes de champagne.

_Ils avaient quelque chose à fêter après tout…_

Adios piña…

_¤¤¤¤_

_Ils avaient bu du champagne, oui,_

_pas au point d'êtres saouls et désagréables._

_Juste assez pour se sentir d'humeur joyeuse et câline,_

_pour se savoir un petit peu parti et se sentir léger._

_Juste assez pour délier les langues, sans les rendre pâteuses._

_Juste assez pour apprécier le champagne ET la compagnie…_

Heero lui avait alors dit qu'il avait _"l'air heureux"_

Et Duo avait répondu qu'il l'était mais qu'il lui manquait_ "un petit quelque chose pour se sentir pleinement épanoui"_

_¤¤¤_

Heero avait posé une main sur l'avant bras de Duo, amicalement. 

Duo en avait presque frémi…

_Sûrement l'alcool qui le rendait un peu fébrile au toucher…_

_Un peu trop sensible… _

_¤_

Puis Heero lui avait demandé _"comment allait les affaires"_

Et Duo avait répondu _"très bien"_ et qu'il lui demanderait "_comment allaient les siennes s'il en avait"._

Heero avait souri encore, plus il souriait, plus Duo avait des petits papillons dans l'estomac.

La lumière avait beau être tamisée, le sourire de Heero était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas voir…

_Papillons, papillons…_

_Sûrement le champagne encore… l'alcool avait bon dos._

Puis le jeune homme avait demandé à Duo si Hilde allait bien parce qu'elle _"n'était pas venue alors que d'habitude"…_

Et Duo avait répondu que la jeune femme était_ "à la maison et enceinte jusqu'aux yeux"._

_¤_

Heero avait siroté son verre de champagne, imperturbable – après tout pourquoi aurait-il été perturbé ?- avant de murmurer, toujours avec douceur : 

_"Félicitations. Ça fait quoi d'être père ?"_

Et Duo avait ri, mais ri, rejetant sa tête en arrière en un mouvement étonnamment gracieux pour un homme. Grâce masculine et féline. C'était la meilleure de l'année celle-là, enfin la meilleure… de la part de Heero qui ne disait jamais rien et qui venait de dire une connerie plus grosse que lui ! Il avait alors répondu, un sourire dans la voix :

"J'en sais rien, j'ai pas mis la ptite graine ! Pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde croie que Hilde et moi on est ensemble ?"

Et Heero avait rétorqué immédiatement, pince-sans-rire, tout en le fixant de son regard profond peut-être trop :

"Je ne sais pas. Comme tout le monde pense que Réléna et moi sommes ensembles depuis des années, peut-être... "

_¤_

_La lumière tamisée rendait les yeux de Heero si envoûtants…_

_Ils avaient quelque chose de magique_

_Ce bleu n'était pas naturel._

_La lumière, évidemment._

_Et le champagne, assurément…  
_

¤

Et Duo n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'écarquiller imperceptiblement les yeux, l'esprit légèrement embrumé, il fallait dire que Heero était tout de même à tourner la tête...

_Ah, ce n'était plus les circonstances qui faisaient que… ?_

Et Heero avait continué, se rapprochant un peu plus de son vis-à-vis, la main toujours sur son avant-bras :

"Parce que les gens prennent en compte les impressions laissées plus que les faits. Cesse de me regarder comme si c'était anormal pour moi de parler, cesse de présumer et je cesserais peut-être de le faire, Duo. Je suis comme tout le monde et toi aussi."

Duo avait détourné la tête, pour ne plus le regarder de la soirée, avant de murmurer :_ "touché"_

Et Heero avait presque susurré :_ "non Duo, coulé"_

_¤¤¤¤_

_Ils avaient mangé un petit canapé au saumon que le barman leur avait apporté, pour accompagner le champagne et faire diversion sur le sujet qui, d'anodin, était passé à brûlant…_

_Un petit canapé, suivi d'un plateau rempli de petits fours et autres mises en bouches._

_Gentil Barman._

_Gentil Quatre qui avait vu qu'il n'y avait pas assez de nourriture pour empêcher le blanc des conversations… et qui avait fait un léger signe de tête à son ami qui tenait le comptoir._

_Puis il était retourné à ses invités,_

_notamment un qui avait de très beaux yeux verts…_

_Hmm il semblerait que l'année 205 se commencerait sous les meilleures auspices…_

_Le renouveau pour tous… peut-être pour lui aussi ?_

_

* * *

_

**23H32**

¤

Après avoir laissé Duo vider le plateau – peut-être pour le laisser réfléchir à tout ce qui avait été dit, lui laissant reprendre contenance en même temps qu'il remplissait le contenu de son estomac…

_Et puis la nourriture, si elle remplissait les blancs en même temps que les ventres, elle servait aussi de diversion. On ne parlait pas la bouche pleine et on pouvait donc avoir des raisons de ne pas discuter, ou de clore un sujet en refermant les lèvres sur un petit four…_

_Et c'était hors de question._

… Heero se décida à reprendre la conversation.

Il s'était d'abord approché de son oreille, puis avait déplacé la main qui tenait l'avant-bras, pourla poser délicatement sur des doigts autrefois meurtriers.

Ensuite il avait parlé :

"Tout à l'heure tu disais qu'il te manquait un petit "quelque chose" ce ne serait pas un petit quelqu'un, plutôt?"

¤

Et Duo avait rougi peu à peu 

Et Duo avait fermé les yeux.

Et Duo eut envie de retirer sa main.

Et Duo ne put point…

¤

_- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sens tes yeux sur moi…_ Heero… fais gaffe vieux, on pourrait croire que tu me dragues !

Le jeune homme avait attendu quelques secondes, dessinant des petits cercles, du bout de l'index, sur le dos d'une main cherchant à fuir, avant de répondre d'une voix très douce :

_- Regarde-moi Duo…_ Ça se pourrait bien, Duo… ça te dérangerait ?

¤

Des lèvres avaient atterri sur les cheveux, puis une tempe…

Il ne l'avait PAS vu venir.

- Heero… tu… tu as peut-être un peu trop pris de champagne, buddy.

Et Heero avait répondu, rapprochant la bouche de son oreille :

- Je ne suis pas ivre Duo… je n'ai pas besoin d'alcool pour avoir envie de te parler, de te connaître mieux ou de te toucher…

- …

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'alcool pour avoir envie de toi, Duo…

Et il lui avait mordillé l'oreille, lui murmurant que de le voir une fois par an ce n'était pas suffisant et…

¤¤¤¤

Duo avait fui,

sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

Il avait failli renverser son tabouret…

Mais avait fait tomber Heero du sien en récupérant sa main

C'était trop d'un seul coup.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à Heero de cette façon.

Enfin si, quelques fois,

mais sans plus.

Et…

¤

Et ça faisait un peu peur tout ça.

_Ça faisait un peu trop d'un seul coup._

Il ne savait même pas que Heero était gay ou bi.

_A vrai dire… il ne savait pas grand-chose,_

_de lui, de celui qui le draguait…_

_Oui …_

Juste que Heero le draguait comme…

_comme un homme quoi,_

comme quelqu'un rencontré en soirée…

_Oui bien sûr, "quelqu'un rencontré en soirée"... qu'il connaissait juste depuis neuf ans._

Enfin connaître… c'était un bien grand mot…

Dragué simplement, quoi.

Sans fioritures.

Juste en posant quelques questions et en tentant sa chance…

¤¤¤¤

Duo avait fui, donc, murmurant une vague excuse à l'oreille de Quatre, occupé à faire un bouche à bouche enflammé à un Trowa, qui n'avait plus un air mélancolique mais beaucoup plus proche de l'euphorique. 

_Sûrement l'alcool…_

_Sûrement la fête…_

Wu Fei dansait avec Sally et Réléna.

Et ils riaient.

Ils avaient tous l'air_ "épanoui"._

_"Epanoui",_ oui.

Pas _"heureux"._

Et à bien y réfléchir.

Pas seulement _"l'air"._

Ils l' _**étaient**._

¤

Duo était parti, mais pas extrêmement loin : juste sa chambre.

La fête avait lieu dans une des nombreuses propriétés du maître de cérémonie.

Sur Terre, la planète bleue.

_Comme les rêves._

_Comme le ciel._

_Comme les yeux de…_

Duo s'était contenté de grimper les escaliers.

Sa chambre était au deuxième étage.

Quelle heure était-il ?

_

* * *

_

**  
23H55**

¤

L'année allait très bien se finir…

_Super._

Il était face à la porte.

Il ne restait plus qu'à glisser la clé dans la serrure.

Encore fallait-il qu'il la trouve dans sa poche…

Il était trop troublé pour être rapide.

Et il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne cachait plus de passes dans ses cheveux.

On était en période de paix après tout.

¤

- Tu me fuis, Duo ?

¤

Sursaut.

Ç'aurait été trop beau…

Il ne pouvait pas en rester là, non.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser reprendre ses esprits…

Un corps s'était posté à dix centimètres du sien.

Duo fuyait, oui.

Le changement.

¤

Changer de vie faisait peur

et s'ils passaient le cap de l'amitié, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

On ne pouvait pas faire l'amour à Heero Yuy et faire comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

_Non._

Pas avec un ami.

Pas avec lui.

_Malgré l'attirance..._

La peur était légitime, non ?

_I run,_

_I hide…_

_¤_

Duo, entre résignation et… résignation avait répondu : 

- Heero…

Duo était resté face à la porte, fermant les yeux , écoutant les paroles coulant dans son oreille avant de se poser sur son cou en un souffle chaud :

- Je t'ai fait peur ? Excuse-moi, mais quand je t'ai caressé la main et que tu n'as pas réagi plus que ça, j'ai cru que tu étais d'accord…

- Heero…

"Heero" avait entrelacé ses doigts à ceux qui étaient sur la porte :

- J'ai imaginé les regards que tu m'as lancé toutes ces années ?

- …

- Oh ce n'est pas comme si j'étais le plus abordable de tous. Et ça ne t'empêchait pas de me toucher des yeux… Hilde m'a fait douter des années… **_des années_**, Duo_…_

_

* * *

_**  
23H56**

En disant cela, Heero s'était rapproché au point de se fondre tout contre le corps de Duo.

La bouche de Heero s'était posée sur la nuque, puis au creux du cou.

Et Duo avait penché la tête en arrière, presque malgré lui…

Frottant doucement son dos contre…

- …

- Oui Duo comme ça…

- ...

- Laisse-moi entrer, Duo...

- Heero… Heero.

- Oui, Duo ?

- Heero… ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

- Tu ne veux pas de moi, c'est ça ? Tu ne veux plus de moi alors…

¤

La voix était douce, comme depuis le début... mais avec une pointe detristesse.

Un peu comme un homme-enfant qui aurait eu son jouet préféré à Noël, à qui on annoncerait que finalement c'était pas le sien.

Un bonheur trop proche.

_Peur d'être seul._

Puis trop loin…

Et Duo qui ne répondait pas…

…

…

Et Duo qui finit par répondre, d'une voix tendre :

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir, Heero.

_

* * *

_

**  
23H57**

¤

Il n'osait pas le regarder…

Et Heero avait retourné Duo contre lui, et tout fait pour mettre son esprit en ébullition, et il avait tellement, tellement envie d'entrer… dans sa chambre... pour finir l'année…

Finir la nuit… ou la commencer…

**_Fin du flashback _**

_

* * *

**23H57** _

**¤  
**

Duo avait besoin de réfléchir, même s'il avait envie de tout envoyer au diable et de fêter la nouvelle année comme il se devait…

Il plongea son regard violet dans celui de Heero.

La lumière du couloir était nettement moins tamisée que dans la salle et les expressions étaient nettement plus déchiffrables.

Les yeux bleu de prusse étaient nettement plus beaux,

pétillants de désir pour lui, oui,

_Il avait pu le voir dans la pénombre..._

mais rempli d'autres choses…

De passion ?

D'attente ?

D'espoir ?

_De peur aussi… il y avait un peu de peur dans ce regard si sûr et si beau._

Dans ce regard qui dévorait vivant,

qui brûlait et donnait envie de cette brûlure.

_Envie de lui…_

Mais…

¤

Il fallait savoir…

C'est pas le moment…

_Faut pas, faut pas…_

_Pourquoi cette urgence, Heero ?_

- Heero… tu réagis comme si on n'avait le temps de rien…

_

* * *

_

**23H58**

¤

Un temps de réflexion.

Une caresse sur la nuque.

Des yeux violets qui luttent pour ne pas se fermer tout à fait

Dans un sursaut de volonté, ils ne se ferment qu'à moitié…

Une voix qui répond sans atermoiement, simplement :

- Je suis garde du corps, Duo. Je peux être descendu n'importe quand.

¤

Des paupières mi-closes se relèvent immédiatement.

Une réponse sur le ton du défi,

défi qu'il lance à lui-même en même temps qu'à Heero :

- Alors démissionne et reste avec moi. D'autres peuvent faire ce que nous avons fait. Même Wu Fei est bibliothécaire. Il a été diplômé cette année…

- …

¤

Nouveau départ ?

Rompre les habitudes ?

_Oh oui…_

Un long baiser.

_Faut pas,_

_faut pas._

_Bien sûr qu'il le faut._

¤¤¤¤

Une cuisse remontée contre une hanche.

Deux bassins frottés.

En même temps qu'autre chose...

Un autre long baiser.

_Faut pas,_

_faut pas._

_Bien sûr qu'il le faut…_

Et là, Duo sait ce qu'il doit faire.

Sait ce qu'il veut faire

Sait ce qu'il veut tout court…

_¤_

_Pour la première fois,_

_Les bras de Duo, qui étaient le long de son corps,_

_remontent aux épaules fortes et bien plus carrées qu'à une certaine époque,_

_s'enroulent à une nuque et ses doigts fourragent dans une chevelure sombre bien plus courte._

- Tu veux que je t'aide à prendre ta bonne résolution, Heero ? Ne veux-tu de moi que pour ce soir ou pour tous les soirs ? Et tous les jours aussi ? Ou seulement contre une porte. Pas que ça me dérange mais je veux savoir où je mets les pieds.

_

* * *

_

**  
23H59**

¤

Un silence

Des bras resserrés…

Un regard doux.

Un long baiser tout tendre, presque chaste.

Presque.

- Laisse-moi entrer dans ta vie, Duo…

- Alors prends une bonne résolution, Heero et reste avec moi. Pour ne plus être "descendu". Mais pour avoir une chance de mourir gâteux. Et avec moi. Pour passer du temps ensemble heureux, en vie et en paix. Pour faire les cons. C'est trop tôt, c'est tout ce que tu veux mais je m'en fous, je veux tenter ma chance et toi ?

_Faut pas, faut pas…_

_Bien sûr qu'il le faut._

- Tu entends ? Ils font le décompte…

**  
10**

Un baiser.

_Long…_

**9**

Encore.

_Profond…_

**8**

Encore.

_Un soupir…_

**7**

Encore.

_Une lèvre mordillée…_

**6**

Encore.

_Serre-moi fort…_

**5**

Décide-toi.

_Contre ton corps…_

**4**

Décide-toi.

_Contre mon cœur…_

**3**

Décide-toi.

_Contre moi._

**2**

Reste avec moi.

_Reste…_

**1**

Reste-moi…

**0  
**

**00h00  
**

**BONNE ANNEE !!!!**

_¤_

_Un autre long baiser, plus fort, plus porteur d'espoir,_

_empli de désir et d'amour._

_Des lèvres qui se séparent à regret._

_Des regards qui s'accrochent enfin._

_Et…_

- Allons rejoindre les autres, Duo. Tu as raison… on a tout le temps d'être ensemble. Et ce ne serait pas poli.

¤

_Un sourire_

_C'était le cadet de ses soucis à ce moment présent._

_C'était une preuve qu'ils avaient le temps…_

_Tout leur temps…_

_¤_

Une jambe quitte lentement une hanche et un pied retrouve le sol.

Un dos se décolle d'une porte.

Des bras se dénouent d'eux-mêmes.

Des mains autrefois étrangères s'étreignent.

Deux regards s'accrochent.

Un petit baiser.

Deux sourires.

Complices.

¤

- Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose, dis ? 

- …

_- Un bisou sur le nez. **Bonne année**_ Heero…

- Hmph. Ce sera une bonne année quand j'aurais mis la main sur toi, après qu'on ait salué les autres… mais faut se rhabiller un petit peu quand même. T'es sûr que tu veux y aller maintenant ?

¤

Une tête hirsute au creux d'un cou accueillant,

ayant accueilli milles et unes morsures d'amours…

Un éclat de rire au ton légèrement bougon employé.

_Homme-enfant oui… _

_¤_

Duo aussi était pressé, nettement plus pressé de fêter la nouvelle année en compagnie de son nouvel amour, sachant qu'ils allaient avoir la vie devant eux.

Sachant qu'il n'était pas que "de passage" dans un lit ô combien accueillant avec l'adolescent de ses fantasmes,

_L'homme de ses rêves.. _

_L'homme de sa vie ? _

A voir… c'était très bien parti !

Et ils ne savaient pas ce que Heero ferait…

Et ils s'en fichaient.

S'ils avaient sauvé le monde, ils pouvaient bien faire n'importe quoi.

Et ils étaient ensemble, c'était la seule chose qui comptait…

La seule chose

_Les habitudes étaient parfois faîtes pour être rompues._

_AC 205 : un millésime, leur plus belle année_

_Et le meilleur était à venir…_

**  
OWARI !**

_

* * *

_**Bonne année à tous !!! **

**a pluche**

**Mithy, la suissesse par interim lool**


End file.
